


Adam/Ronan Skype Thing

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Community: pod_together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan distracts Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam/Ronan Skype Thing

[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/AdamRonan%20Skype%20Thing.mp3)

[Download Podfic here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/AdamRonan%20Skype%20Thing.mp3)

**Text:**

*Skype opening, Skype chat sound*

[Adam]: This exam is going to murder me

[Ronan]: you were the one who wanted to pursue “higher education” that means exams

[Adam]: Wow, no sympathy. You’re an awful boyfriend

[Ronan]: Tell me more about your troubles

[Adam]: I have been staring at this page for ten minutes. I don’t think I’ve absorbed any of it.

[Ronan]: Have you taken a break, had food? Isn’t that what roommates are supposed to force you to do. Why they make freshmen have to share dorms and all that shit.

[Adam]: My roommate is on a field trip. Apparently the rocks for jocks courses have those.

[Ronan]: Not an ‘educational experience’? How the Aglionby have fallen. I haven’t had a field trip since pre-school

[Adam]: Your whole life is a field trip

[Ronan]: true. You wish you were here.

[Adam]: I do sincerely.

[Ronan]: So you’re all by your lonesome and still studying. Nerd.

[Adam]: You are an asshole I have a mid term Monday morning first thing.

[Ronan]: It’s Saturday night.

[Adam]: and you’re on your computer docking around because Opal actually gives herself her own bedtime.

[Ronan]: one of us has to be mature

[Adam]: Stop making me fond and distracting me

[Ronan]: You started it.

[Adam]: Asshole

*Skype call sound*  
[Adam]: I really do need to finish this

[Ronan]: Christ [Adam] it’s been two hours, have you taken any breaks?

[Adam]: there was a hall thing, they had cupcakes. because it’s midterms.

[Ronan]: You are holding a cupcake you didn’t eat, I’m not convinced you understood the meaning of that exercise. …So i’m going to sit here and watch you eat a cupcake.

[Adam]: Kinky?

[Ronan]: *laughs* You wish.

[Adam]: Just to show you wrong *chewing noise*

[Ronan]: *more laughing* So, now that you’re at least not dying of starvation, how’s school going, besides the midterm.

[Adam]: But is there anything besides midterms? Nah, it’s good. My roommate stopped eating that revolting oatmeal concoction in front of me every morning and actually going to the breakfast hall.

[Ronan]: He learned to turn down the volume on his headphones yet?

[Adam]: the frequent reminders seem to be helping. I didn’t actually have to say anything about the oatmeal. He’s a nice guy though. I had to tell another girl about my awesome farmer boyfriend.

[Ronan]: Did she cry?

[Adam]: No. She asked me for pictures since I said you were hot.

[Ronan]: She doubted my hotness?!

[Adam]: I think it was more a tactic change to bonding over cute boys. Some sort of attempt to salvage the situation. It actually kind of worked. We’re lab mates for chemistry so that’s really a good thing. Anyways she agrees I have good taste.

[Ronan]: Your friendzone skills, Adam.

[Adam]: She knows I’m taken and not going to date her, she’s funny and thinks you’re cute. She’s from small town West Virginia and wants to be a psychologist. We have a fair amount in common.

[Ronan]: *noncommital hum*

[Adam]: Anyways, you should tell me about your life. How’s the farm, how’s Opal, you still haven’t sent me photos of the new calf.

[Ronan]: Chainsaw is going to feel left out

[Adam]: she was implied.

[Ronan]: I can’t believe you always want to hear the boring shit.

[Adam]: Just talk to me. I need your sanity if I’m not going to be working on this paper.

[Ronan]: I thought you said it was a test?

[Adam]: That was, I have to start my final paper for Comparative Literature next. If you’re going to distract me, distract me.

[Ronan]: Opal has decided that the back barn should be repainted purple, so we’ve been working on that. Here, I have some pictures on my phone.

[Adam]: You could literally text me those pictures, it’d be much easier to see than you holding your phone up to the camera.

[Ronan]: Where would be the fun in that?

[Adam]: I am on your family plan specifically so you can send me these things for free.

[Ronan]: And so I can give Declan a conniption

[Adam]: Declan likes me, you’re failing. All I see is your blurry hand. Send me the picture Lynch.

[Ronan]: Fine!

*sending text sound* *text arrival ding*

[Adam]: How did you ever get her clean? *laughing*

[Ronan]: the bathtub is still purple

[Adam]: And the glitter?

[Ronan]: I have no explanation. The barn isn’t glittery.

[Adam]: That would be a sight

[Ronan]: maybe that will be the next one.

[Adam]: She looks happy.

[Ronan]: She misses you of course, but we keep busy. She hands me nails and chases the cats around the barn. I built the staircase up to the second floor of the third barn so now we can access the space. There’s a surprising amount up there. I think my father figured if it wasn’t accessible, or clearly marked no one would think to look there.

[Adam]: All dream things?

[Ronan]: Mostly. It will take a while to sort through. But that’s the never-ending task of this place.

[Adam]: Are you alright?

[Ronan]: Yeah. I mean, some of the old family photo albums were up there for whatever godforsaken reason.

[Adam]: I wish I could be there.

[Ronan]: Yeah, well. Anyways, it’s not like I’m burning them or anything, they’ll be there when you’re home for break. How soon is that?

[Adam]: Like you don’t have an hour count down clock specifically for that purpose.

[Ronan]: What a stupid dream invention.

[Adam]: You’re telling me you don’t?

[Ronan]: I’m not telling you shit.

[Adam]: I love you.

[Ronan]: That’s playing dirty when I’m too many miles away to kiss you

[Adam]: mmm

[Ronan]: Christ, stop doing that with your fingers.

[Adam]: What?

[Ronan]: you are being deliberate, Adam you tease!

[Adam]: Oh, you mean this?

[Ronan]: *groans* God. When did you say your roommate gets back?

[Adam]: Monday. Wait, let me move my laptop. We’re doing this I assume?

*shifting sounds*

[Ronan]: God, Adam.

[Adam]: Like what you see?

[Ronan]: Always.

[Adam]: now who’s fighting dirty. *gasp/breath hitch*

[Ronan]: Move your hand. No, there. Jesus, Adam. If I were there I’d

[Adam]: Yeah? With your mouth or your fingers?

[Ronan]: With my mouth, until you’re shouting so loudly your neighbors start banging on the wall to shut up.

[Adam]: You’re awful.

[Ronan]: You love me.

[Adam]: Yeah.

[Ronan]: I love you. *gasps* Fuck.

[Adam]: don’t take it slow on my account.

[Ronan]: You, I just.

[Adam]: I know, Ronan. *hitch breath/moan*

*groan then breathing evening out again*

[Adam]: I’m never going to finish this paper.

[Ronan]: Not tonight you wont. It’s one am, you’re going to bed.

[Adam]: I had a cupcake I should brush my teeth.

[Ronan]: *snorts*

[Adam]: Give Opal a hug for me.

[Ronan]: Every day. We’ll call you tomorrow afternoon, same time as usual?

[Adam]: Definitely. I’ll see you tomorrow.

*pause*

[Ronan]: Goodnight Adam.

[Adam]: Goodnight, sleep well.

[Ronan]: You too.

*Skype end call sound*


End file.
